I Survived
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: {SPOILER STORY FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ SEASON 4B OR TOO FAR GONE AND NO TIME LEFT


** (Spoiler Alert) for anybody who hasn't read The Walking Dead Season 4 and 4B and Too Far Gone and No Time Left. Enjoy**

**"You got about maybe an hour of sunlight left, I suggest you start packing- The Governor was still talking to Rick and Lee. "(I can't believe this egotistical bastard, taking what belongs to us, if I wasn't tied and gagged I would punch that grin right off of his face)" Kenny said in his head. Kenny was just kneeling right by his two friends Hershel and Michonne. With tape wrapped around his mouth "( It can't end like this, what are you guys doing already shoot them)" Kenny said pleading to Lee and the others. Kenny was doing his best seeing if he could loosen the ropes that were wrapped around his hands, but it was no use. Kenny just decided to give up, it was over. "We could all...we could all live together" Rick said to the Governor.**

* * *

**Kenny was just lost in thought, thinking about all the things that he's lost and what he was going to lose. Lee, Clementine, Rick, Carl and pretty much everyone that he knew, It was like losing his Wife and Kid all over again. "(Why Katjaa, Why did you leave me I thought you loved me, for better or for worst right, I forgave you a long time ago for doing it, but why, Maybe if I hadn't screwed up all those months ago, maybe if I was fast enough to help you two, maybe duck might still be alive and you would be alive to.) Kenny said developing tears. "Now we could live together or we don't live here at all" Lee said. The Governor got off the tank and took michonnes sword. "roger take your gun out, point it at big mouth over there' The Governor said. Roger took out his gun and aimed it at the back of Kenny's head. "(This is it, it's over, Katjaa/Duck I'm coming)" Kenny said with tears in his eyes. He was looking at Lee and Rick with tears in his eyes. He started to think back on that day when Katjaa killed herself, him leaning over Katjaas dead body and then closing her eyes. (No, I'm not going out, not without a fight)" Kenny said. "Times up" Roger said. Roger was ready to put his gun back to Kenny's head again, Kenny then at the last second leaned over to the left, trying to fall down to his left, as he did roger shot his gun, and it heavily grazes the top right side of his head, Kenny goes down and so did Hershel, "NOOOO!" Rick said Firing his colt python at the Governor. "YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Lee said aiming his sniper rifle and getting a headshot on one of the militia men. Kenny was barely conscious when he fell to the ground, his vision was a little blurry, he then closed his eyes and passed out due to the trauma and falling straight down on the ground hitting his head**

* * *

**The tank was rolling into the gate, Lily was still in shock after what the governor did to Hershel and her daughter Meghan, when everyone moved into the main fields, lily was walking towards Kenny, 'you were right, you were telling the truth this whole time' lily said about to cry. She then suddenly sees Kenny breathing, 'oh my god' lily said. Kenny was still unconscious, lily then cut the ropes that was binding his hands and started to drag Kenny into the car that she took to drive here. She puts him in the backseat of the car, and closes and locks the doors so no one could get in.**

* * *

(Half a day later)

Kenny was waking up, 'uhhhh my head' Kenny muffled, he took the tape off that was covering his mouth. He then started to feel blood going down the side of his head. He felt his head thumping over the pain that the bullet did. Luckily it only heavily grazed his head and not into his head. He climbed into the front and looked out the front window. 'Oh Jesus Christ' Kenny said sadly. He saw walkers going into the prison, smoke and fire coming from the prison. He just layed back into the seat just lost in thought, 'Goddammit!" Kenny said to himself. He hit the side of the front door in frustration, he layed his hands and head on the steering wheel. Kenny was checking around the car to see if there was anything useful, nothing. He then checked to see if the car would even start,the keys were left in the car, 'please god, for once be on my side' Kenny said slowly turning the key. The car then started. 'Thank you' Kenny said.' Only half a tank, well let's see how long this piece of shit can last' Kenny said shifting the gear. He then started to drive away into the distance, leaving everything he knew behind.


End file.
